Meanwhile, the Lethargic Cats...
その は|Ippō Sonokoro Fu Kappatsu Neko wa}} is the two hundred and sixty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 36th-37th double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview During the first night of Spring Interhigh,the Nekoma third years are discussing about their team members, especially Kenma. As the latter approaches them after overhearing their discussion, he tells them about his reasons for playing volleyball. Fast-forward to the next day, Nekoma High School is currently battling Sarukawa Tech. With a score of 20-22 in favor of Nekoma, the opposing team is focusing on exhausting Kenma, who lacks strength and stamina, in order to weaken Nekoma's mental willpower. Plot It is the first night of the Spring Interhigh, Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai gather around to chat about coming to cheer for their juniors in th next Interhigh after they graduate. Just then, Kenma shows up trying to buy a hot cocoa from the vending machines. The Nekoma third years started talking about Kenma and how unbelieveable that someone so inconspicuous is here at Nationals. Kuroo starts reminisce about their middle school times and admits to feeling guilty when Kenma would get easily sick after grueling practices. He then wonders if Kenma has learned to appreciate his experience more now that they have made it this far. Yaku bluntly shoots Kuroo's thoughts down, stating that Kenma could careless about things like that. Kenma approaches the trio and confirms that he would quit if he really wanted to, but he would feel apologetic to Kuroo if did so. He explains that he doesn't particularly hate or love volleyball, but that's enough for him to continue. Before he takes his leave, Kenma admits to not enjoying exerting himself physically but don't mind "leveling up". Yaku then realizes that, despite Kenma's lack of stamina, Kenma has his own brand of persistence. Yaku brings up the "early riser" story about how Kenma, who always sleep in, would wake up at 2am just to play games, indicating that Kenma will put in the effort if he likes something. Kai notes that Kenma has become more motivated ever since they started practicing with Karasuno, more specifically with Hinata. Kuroo explains that Hinata is not only a valuable friend but also an opponent Kenma would like to "clear", and vice versa. Kai thinks "leveling up" is very much Kenma's style while Kuroo recalls a childhood memory of Kenma helping him level up in volleyball after a loss. His train of thoughts is suddenly interrupted when Yaku declares that he will be the one to stand out the most at Nationals. This prompt Kuroo to retort as the two starts insulting each other using chemistry terms. Fast forward to the next day, the Karasuno vs Inarizaki and Nekoma vs Sarukawa matches are taking place simultaneously on adjacent courts. Nekoma is currently leading the set as the players maintain their usual high level of defense. Sarukawa doesn't pale either as they successfully deal with Nekoma's every attack. It is revealed that Sarukawa's coach, Shishio, is originally a student of Nekomata, which would explain the team's strong defense. Watching from the audience stands, Daishō suspects that Sarukawa hasn't been trying to score a single point but rather trying to mess up Nekoma's rhythm. The score is now 22-20 in favor of Nekoma, but Coach Shishio is confident that his team will drag out the game to physically exhaust Nekoma's brain, Kenma. Debut * Iori Kanazawa * Tomonari Shiga * Sōji Yamashiro * Aritaka Shishio * Itaru Shiramine Appearances * Tetsurō Kuroo * Morisuke Yaku * Nobuyuki Kai * Kenma Kozume * Taketora Yamamoto * Shōhei Fukunaga * Shōyō Hinata * Suguru Daishō * Mika Yamaka * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Aritaka Shishio * Yasufumi Nekomata * Akane Yamamoto * Alisa Haiba * Yūki Shibayama * Lev Haiba * Sō Inuoka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 30 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Nekoma vs. Sarukawa